<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following Instructions by maddiebug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835315">Following Instructions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug'>maddiebug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Background DJWifi, F/M, Flirting, Identity Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, following Alya's advice, marinette being awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After talking with Alya, Marinette decides that the best way to get Adrien to notice her is to flirt. She finds an article with "15 ~Chill~ Ways to Flirt With Your Crush Without Totally Embarrassing Yourself," so there's no way she can screw this up, right?</p><p>Of course, Marinette is Marinette and shenanigans occur</p><p>Largely based off of <a href="https://agrestenoir.tumblr.com/post/159606032453/where-marinette-flirts"> this post </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding Ways To Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731414">eiffel for you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestenoir/pseuds/agrestenoir">agrestenoir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I have some ideas for a different list of "ways to flirt", but I like the idea of 15 chapters of Mari awkwardly flirting and then identity reveal, so ill definitely use some stuff directly from the post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alya pulled Marinette aside to 'talk' after school, she assumed that her friend had questions about the homework or something.</p><p>Not... whatever this was.</p><p>"Girl." Alya sighed. "You're hopeless."</p><p>"Way to boost my confidence." Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Super helpful."</p><p>"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me young lady-" Alya took her unofficial, self-assigned job as the Mom-friend very seriously. </p><p>Nino, Marinette and Adrien however, did not.</p><p>"Okay, <em>mom," </em>Marinette proceeded to roll her eyes at Alya.</p><p>"I thought you were better than this." She sighed, shaking her head. "I had high hopes for you. You were going to marry rich, live a life of luxury that I never could-"</p><p>"What are we talking about?"</p><p>"You and Adrien."</p><p>"Oh." Marinette looked at the ground. "Yeah. I don't know what to do."</p><p>"You like him, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I love him."</p><p>"Then prove it." </p><p>"Prove it? How?" Marinette felt her face get red, and looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Should I kiss him?"</p><p>Alya laughed. "Only if both of you are ready, which you aren't."</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Marinette sighed.</p><p>"Adrien doesn't even know that you like him."</p><p>"Really? I thought I was being pretty clear-"</p><p>"No. Boys are dense." Alya frowned. "If you want him to know how you feel, you can't be subtle. Boys don't pick up on hints well."</p><p>(Nino, who happened to be hanging out with Adrien suddenly got a random urge to call Alya and ask if she was mad about something, but decided against it. If she was actually mad, she'd be direct with him) </p><p>"So I should be direct?" Marinette bit her lip. "Gee, Alya I don't know if I'm ready to confess my undying love."</p><p>"Yeah, don't do that. Its cute, because you're cute, but also just like awkward."</p><p>"So you're saying I'm awkward?"</p><p>"No." Alya closed her eyes. "Yes."</p><p>"I didn't come here to be attacked."</p><p>"Look, if you want Adrien to notice you, just flirt with him."</p><p>"Flirt?" Marinette had seen flirting, and frankly, it wasn't that attractive.</p><p>"Yeah, it's easy."</p><p>"Got it." She thought of her partner. "So, like, bad pick-up lines, puns and love confessions?"</p><p>"No?" Alya tilted her head. "I mean more like, have conversations, smile, compliment him."</p><p>"Are you sure?" She shrugged. "Usually when guy(s) flirt with me, it's bad puns and cheesy lines."</p><p>Alya stared for a moment, trying to gather her words. "That's not really- who have you been talking to?"</p><p>"Chat Noir." Marinette blurted out before she could think. "Wait, I-"</p><p>"You went to Chat Noir for boy advice?"</p><p>"I mean-" <em>no. Not at all.</em> She had asked him to lay off the flirting a bit, because it distracted her as Ladybug. <em>Marinette</em> hadn't really had a conversation with Chat Noir, just Ladybug, but she couldn't say that.</p><p>Also, they were the same person so...</p><p>"Bad idea." Alya shook her head. "He's as oblivious as they come."</p><p>Marinette chuckled. "Believe me, I know. He hasn't been picking up on any of Ladybug's signals."</p><p>"Right? She's so obvious."</p><p>"I know." Finally, someone got it. Marinette had really been trying to subtly let Chat know that they would always be best friends, but she loved someone else.</p><p>Alya winked. "I never knew you were a Ladynoir shipper, Mari."</p><p>That certainly snapped Marinette back to reality. "I-" what? When had she said that at all? Marinette never-</p><p>"I have to go, but remember, flirt with him."</p><p>"Flirt with him." Marinette repeated. "Got it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step One: Choose Your Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, two chapters in one day, who am I?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marinette got home, she was ready to admit that she did not in fact "get it."</p><p>She had no idea how to flirt, and Tikki was basically no help. </p><p>Staring at her several posters did not inspire any great words, and only resulted in what would've been awkward conversations had she been talking to a real human being. </p><p>(Even Tikki was trying not to laugh at her)</p><p>She winked and made some awkward finger guns in the direction of on of the photos. "Hey hot stuff, wanna go on a date?"<em>No. That was too bold. Too much. Also, 'hot stuff?' </em>That sounded like she was objectivity Adrien. She couldn't do that. They were friends.</p><p>She tried a different approach. </p><p>Marinette tapped the shoulder of her mannequin. "Hey, if being too pretty was a crime, you'd be Agrested-" <em>No. Bad pun. Bad idea. Don't mention the police. </em></p><p>Marinette wasn't opposed to puns, in fact, she found them occasionally funny, but she felt that Adrien was classier than that. </p><p>After multiple failed attempts, Marinette was ready to call it quits. She would never be able to confess her love to Adrien if she couldn't even flirt. She was too shy to be so open. </p><p>With a sigh, she flopped back on her bed, head bouncing against the pillows.</p><p>She pulled out her phone, hoping to maybe find something that could help her with her impossible quest.</p><p>One Google search later, and she was staring at an article entitled, "15 ~Chill~ Steps to Get Your Crush to Notice You Without Totally Embarrassing Yourself."</p><p>It seemed like a good start. She needed something chill, something that started out easy and got progressively more flirty. The first step was to "Choose your Target," which Marinette had in the bag.</p><p>Obviously, her target was Adrien.</p><p>Although, Luka was really nice and understanding and had fun vibes and Kagami had a sword so-</p><p>Marinette shook her head. </p><p>Yes, Luka and Kagami were pretty, but they weren't pretty like Adrien. (That wasn't why she liked him, it was just a bonus). They were also nice, and good friends with Marinette. Actually, Marinette.could see herself with most of her friends, Alya and Nino included, but that was something else to unpack.</p><p>Maybe she had a type. Unattainable friends. </p><p>Friends like Adrien.</p><p>Her target was Adrien.</p><p>One step down, 14 to go.</p><p>It couldn't be that hard. Marinette had gotten past step one with next to no effort, and only one existential crisis. </p><p>After all, these were the chill ways to flirt. Anyone could figure it out.</p><p>Even Marinette wouldn't be able to screw this up, right?</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always appreciated. I want to heat what you guys have to say and I'm open to suggestions if you have ways you want to see this fic go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Step Two: Make Eye Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at school, Marinette was determined to get through at least one step. It was going to be a challenge, but she could probably do it.</p><p>After all, if Marinette couldn't maintain eye contact with Adrien, she probably couldn't date him. Or, at least, it would be very awkward. </p><p>Usually Marinette spent most of the school day staring at the back of Adrien's head. Looking into his eyes shouldn't be much different.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, eye contact was a two-way street, and since Adrien sat directly in front of her, they could only make eye contact when he turned around, which only happened four times during first period (yes, she counted, but not in a creepy way).</p><p>The first time they made eye contact was when Marinette first Sat down. Alya and Nino weren't at school yet, and Adrien turned around to talk with her. </p><p>"Hey." He gave a slight wave.</p><p>"I uh- gah-" Marinette spluttered, feeling confused. <em>Waving and saying hi wasn't until step 4. And having a conversation was step 6. </em>She was nowhere ready for this. </p><p>Adrien was used to her stammering, and continued the conversation for her. "So, how's your day going?"</p><p>"Good?" She nodded. "Its good." She could handle one or two words. This was fine. TotAlly fine.</p><p>"That's good." Adrien nodded. "I'm tired, we had so much homework this week."</p><p>"Haha yeah." Marinette stared at him. "I didn't sleep."</p><p>Adrien blinked, clearly a little taken aback. "Are, are you okay?"</p><p>"What? Yeah. I'm good. I'll probably take a nap during lunch or something."</p><p>"Okay. Just take care of yourself Marinette."</p><p>"I will." </p><p>Adrien faced back forwards, which Marinette understood, after that train wreck of a conversation. She didn't even get the chance to ask what his favorite color was.</p><p>The second time they made eye contact, Adrien turned around to ask for a pencil, since Nino didn't have any extras. Marinette was staring into his eyes, looking into the green depths. In return, he looked into her eyes, and smiled. </p><p>She felt her face get red and turned away.</p><p>"Its okay if you don't have a pencil-" </p><p>Marinette made eye contact with him again, and unblinking, wordlessly pulled a pencil from her bag and handed it to Adrien.</p><p>"Thanks." He chuckled awkwardly. </p><p>She gave him a slight nod. A cool nod. She was totally cool. Chill.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Do you... sorry, this is weird.... do you ever blink?"</p><p>Marinette froze. She literally couldn't come up with a response. Adrien noticed that she was staring. He Noticed. </p><p>And he turned back to the front of the classroom, to take notes. </p><p>After a couple minutes, he turned around, and stared into her eyes, again. Just like she had dreamed.</p><p><em>Yes! He's looking right at Me!</em> Marinette was internally cheering. This was it. The moment they would fall in love. Maybe The previous conversation hadn't been a disaster after all. </p><p>This was her chance. She couldn't blush or look away. Marinette chose to ignore </p><p>She and Adrien were staring into each other's eyes, intensely. Both of them had completely straight faces and neither of them blinked. For at least a solid minute. </p><p>Marinette could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love. Clearly, it had to have the same effect on Adrien. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity and a single instant, Adrien blinked. </p><p>"Shoot, I lost." He smiled. "Good game, Marinette." He shrugged and then turned back around. </p><p>Marinette felt completely lost. She thought that they had been staring into each other's eyes, not having a staring contest. Technically, it was somewhat the same thing, but it didn't have the same impact. </p><p>The final time they made eye contact during fifth period was when Mrs. Bustier asked the class to partner up for a group project.</p><p>Honestly, Marinette hadn't been paying much attention to the details. It was a partner project, or something, and they were supposed to partner up with someone new? She had been too distracted, staring at Adrien's hair, memorizing the details of his silky blonde locks, yo actually process what was happening.</p><p>Adrien turned around and his eyes met Marinette's.</p><p>She stared at him like her life depended on it. </p><p>Without warning, Alya clapped in front of Marinette's face, causing her to blink.</p><p>"Ha! I won!" Adrien pumped his fist in the air. "Although, it probably doesn't count, since Alya distracted you."</p><p>"What was that for?" Marinette hissed at her best friend.</p><p>"I thought you were frozen?" Alya shrugged. "You weren't moving. You weren't even blinking."</p><p>"That's the point."</p><p>"The point of what?"</p><p>Marinette didn't get a chance to answer, to explain that she was following Alya's advice, flirting through eye contact, because Adrien started talking to her.</p><p>"Marinette, we're friends, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Do you want to be my partner for the project?"</p><p>Marinette was once again speechless. She forgot how to breathe. Her internal monologue was screaming. She wasn't ready for this, she was still at the staring stage of flirting. How was she supposed to like, work with him on a project. She couldn't even hold a conversation without over thinking every little detail. </p><p>Adrien rubbed the back if his neck. "So, like, is that a yes or-"</p><p>Marinette remembered and took a big gulp of air. "Yes. Its a yes. Definitely, we can work together."</p><p>"Great, I can't wait to be your partner." He held out his fist.</p><p>Something about the action was familiar, and Marinette had a weird deja-vu feeling in the back of her head. </p><p>She ignored it and gave him a fist bump. "Yeah, partners!"</p><p>After that, he gave her a funny look, like he was experiencing Dena-vu too. Or maybe not. Marinette wasn't the best at reading facial expressions. It could've been because his eyes were tired.</p><p>...</p><p>The rest of the day went better than Marinette ever could've dreamed. Thanks to the project, she moved seats, next to Adrien, which provided countless opportunities for eye contact. </p><p>They stared at each other multiple times throughout the day. Whenever Adrien would turn his head to the side, Marinette would start staring, and he would stare back.</p><p>It became a sort of game. A teasing, flirty game, probably. Hopefully.</p><p>At one point, they had a staring contest that lasted nearly give minutes. By the end of it, they both were crying, and Marinette won. </p><p>It wasn't all fun and games though. Marinette's vision went blurry after like 30 seconds of not blinking. Her eyes stopped focusing and she had to strain to read the board. She also felt that her eyes were very dry.</p><p>And she had a headache, which could've been from staring, stress or dehydration. Or a combination of all three. Probably a combo. </p><p>All staring, and Marinette had no idea if it was working. Adrien seemed to think it was a game, and didn't declare his love even once.</p><p>Seriously, he had only been focusing on winning, and other than the time Alya distracted her, Marinette won every single time. Not that it was supposed to be a staring contest. It was supposed to be eye contact for love.</p><p>Marinette should've known that her competitive nature would take over.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, Marinette had accidentally started a trend if staring contests throughout the whole class. No one could beat her and Adrien, but surprisingly Alya and Chloe came close. </p><p>They had a staring contest that lasted nearly two minutes. Apparently, all that time they spent glaring at each other came in handy.</p><p>Marinette's eyes were burning, and she had no idea if it was even effective. </p><p>Well, she had followed step two. Step three would be next, and Marinette was determined to get this one right. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha these chapter lengths are inconsistent oop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Step 3: Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I always post this two chapters at a time? Probably not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before school, Marinette practiced smiling in the mirror. She wanted it to look natural, happy, but not creepy. She stared at her own face for ten minutes, which was probably too long. By the end, she couldn't figure out the best way to smile, even though Tikki reassured her that she looked fine not matter what.</p><p>While it was nice to have a Kwami for constant pep talks, she could've used some constructive criticism. Where was Plagg when you needed him? </p><p>Only jokes, she loved Tikki.</p><p>Marinette was a pretty positive person, so smiling seemed easy. And she already felt her heart melt every time she looked at Adrien, so it was going to be easy to smile. </p><p>Smile and eye contact. </p><p>It would be simple. </p><p>When Adrien walked into class, Marinette made eye contact and smiled. He smiled and made eye contact back.</p><p>Simple. </p><p>Then, for the rest of the day, whenever they made Wye contact, or Adrien spoke to her, Marinette would plaster a big smile on her face. </p><p>Most of the time, Adrien smiled back, but by the end of the day, every time she smiled, he blinked.</p><p>Which, technically was a win for her. (Not that they were supposed to be having staring contests). </p><p>"Hey, Marinette, you don't have to smile all the time."</p><p>"Oh-" her face fell. "Sorry, was I creeping you out?"</p><p>"No, its just..." he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder. "Its okay to be sad sometimes."</p><p>"I'm not-"</p><p>"You shouldn't feel like you have to put on a happy mask around everyone."</p><p>"Thanks Adrien. That means a lot." Marinette felt her eyes tear up, but she had to stay strong. She couldn't blink.</p><p>"I'm your friend, and I want to support you." Adrien smiled at her. "If there's any way I can help, just let me know."</p><p>"Kiss me." She mumbled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"Uhh, I could use a hug. I've been really stressed and overwhelmed recently with everything that's-"</p><p>Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette. "Shh. Its alright. I care about you Marinette. You can be real with me."</p><p>Marinette was wiping real tears from her eyes. Adrien was such a sweet, honest person. "Thanks."</p><p>When they pulled away, she blinked several times. They she noticed Adrien staring at her, with glee in his eyes.</p><p>He smirked. "I won."</p><p>"I was crying, that doesn't count."</p><p>"Rematch?"</p><p>"Maybe later." Marinette frowned. "And, I want to be there for you too Adrien."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want you to feel like you don't need a mask around me either. You can trust me."</p><p>Adrien threw his arms around Marinette again. "Thanks Mari."</p><p>So, step three wasn't a total failure. Despite going against Step 7: Keep it Light, Marinette felt like she and Adrien became closer than ever before.</p><p>Just by smiling and making eye contact, she was closer with Adrien already. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay honestly, I'm on a roll and I might write a third chapter right now. This one and the last one are completely unedited so I Will go back through later and fix any errors but it's 2 am and I'm posting as I write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Step 4: Wave and say "hi" when they walk by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's really bothering me that the chapter numbers and the step numbers are off by one so I might have to go back and combine the intro and chapter one. </p><p>This chapter is directly inspired by Agrestenoir's post.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette arrived early at school so that she could accomplish step four. </p><p>When she walked towards the stairs, Alya and Nino were standing together, talking about the weather. Marinette decided to join them, as she waited for Adrien. </p><p>She gave them a small wave and headed over, to talk with her friends.</p><p>They had an awkward conversation that she only half-played attention too, as she thought out what she would say when Adrien arrived. </p><p><em>"Hey," </em>No. That was too flirty. She needed to time it back.</p><p>"Hello" sounded too formal. She wanted to welcome Adrien, not interrogate him.</p><p>"Greetings" made her sound like an alien. </p><p>Marinette decided to stick with "hi," and a small wave. It was a basic greeting, but simple and cute. She couldn't mess it up. </p><p>When Adrien's car finally pulled up, Marinette stood up straight. Now was finally her chance.</p><p>She quickly held her hand up, and with a sickening <em>Crack,</em> started waving. "Hi Adrien!"</p><p>He didn't respond, and stared at the ground near her. </p><p>It threw her off. She had no idea where the cracking noise came from. Her hand didn't hurt, and she hadn't really cracked her knuckles or anything. It didn't make sense. </p><p>No one spoke for a moment. Adrien was frozen, looking absolutely horrified, and Marinette noticed some speckles of blood on the back of her hand.</p><p>Weird. Those hadn't been there before.</p><p>Eventually, Alya broke the silence. "Oh my God, Nino!"</p><p>Marinette looked around for her friend, and finally saw him, lying on the ground.</p><p>His nose was at a crooked angle and bleeding profusely, like he had been punched. He looked like he was crying. </p><p>Marinette glanced around, trying to find the person who could've punched such a chill dude, before she realized, it had been her.</p><p>The cracking noise was the back of her hand connecting with Nino's face as she waved.</p><p>With the burst of adrenaline from seeing Adrien, Marinette hasn't even realized the damage she was causing. </p><p>...</p><p>After that whole fiasco, the rest of the school day was a blur. Marinette was too embarrassed to try waving again.</p><p>Alya and Adrien did tease her about it every chance they got. Nino had been sent home, to heal, and sent multiple texts reassuring her that he wasn't mad, and he knew it was an accident.</p><p>Marinette felt guilty, and swore that she would never wave again.... a vow she broke after lunch, when Adrien walked in the classroom and Marinette accidentally decked Alya. </p><p>This time, Adrien waved first. "Hi Marinette!"</p><p>"Hey Adrien!" She waved her hand carelessly, it's path perfectly intersecting with Alya's face, creating a collision like no other. </p><p>Her best friend fell over, clutching her eye, as Adrien stared right at her. </p><p>Marinette stared back. That had to be their longest staring contest, coming in at five minutes and three seconds, and when it was done, there were three people in the classroom crying. </p><p>And then Mrs. Bustier pulled Marinette aside and told her that, "as a safety precaution," everyone (but Marinette specifically), would not be allowed to wave at anyone on the school campus. Instead, as greetings, they could say "hello," or give a subtle head nod.</p><p>Marinette wasn't in any trouble, thanks to witness testimony defending her (Adrien), but she was told to watch what she was doing... as if she hadn't been paying attention or anything.</p><p>It was useless. Marinette couldn't watch anything when Adrien was around. He was too distracting. </p><p>Marinette had caused bad enough injuries that two people got sent home before lunch. </p><p>And Alix tried to recruit her for softball, because she had a strong punch (which meant good swing/throw) and fast reflexes.</p><p>Marinette politely declined, for two main reasons, 1) she already had enough on her plate, and 2) she couldn't run.</p><p>There was another, secret reason, that Marinette chose not to mention aloud but was sure that everyone thought.</p><p>If she was given a softball bat, she would probably accidentally break someone's bones, at least, and that wasn't the kind if responsibility she could handle. </p><p>With her bare hands, she accidentally caused bruising, Marinette with a weapon was a liability.</p><p>...</p><p>She almost forgot about it, until she got home.</p><p>Marinette noticed the blood smeared on the back of her hand and winced...</p><p>Perhaps she had been a little too enthusiastic in this step. </p><p>It had resulted in one injury, some yelling, laughing, teasing, and worst of all (except for Nino), Adrien didn't even bother to wave back either time. </p><p>Sure, maybe he had been distracted by his best friend bleeding out on the pavement, or Alya clutching her face, but he could've waved back. It was common courtesy, really. </p><p>Nino was probably fine. Mostly. And Alya only had one black eye.</p><p>Step four was a bust, but Marinette decided to persist anyways. </p><p>The other steps had been going pretty well, and she couldn't rush punching another friend, so step four was done. </p><p>Honestly, Marinette wasn't sure she could ever wave at anyone again. </p><p>Definitely not Nino. </p><p>Or Alya.</p><p>Or even Adrien.</p><p>She had done too much damage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Step 5: Invite Your Crush to Hang as a Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you to know that for all intents and purposes, I'm pretending that Ultimate Mecha Strike functions essentially the same as Super Smash Bros, but with robots instead of Nintendo Characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wanted to be clear that this was a casual hangout, and not a double date. (She was nowhere near ready for that kind of pressure).</p><p>She invited Adrien, along with Nino and Alya over for a "group study session." It was a good excuse to hang out, and would probably give them time to work on the project.</p><p>Also, study sessions usually ended in playing videogames, and Marinette found it easier to talk to Adrien when she wasn't looking directly at him.</p><p>She could trash-talk him no problem as she destroyed him in Ultimate Mecha Strike, but panicked when she had to talk to him face to face. Something about Adrien when he was playing video games made him more approachable. </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that he really was just a normal teen. He made weird faces when he was concentrating, just like Marinette, and oh- he would stick out his tongue a little bit when he was really focusing. </p><p>It was silly, but Marinette always felt more relaxed around Adrien when they were playing video games. Ultimate Mecha Strike had a four player option, so Alya and Nino wouldn't feel left out. </p><p>Marinette made the mistake of casually mentioning her plan to Alya, who mysteriously had to cancel on the group hangout at the last second. It was a real bummer. </p><p>Then, right after school, Nino got a text from his "mom" that said he couldn't go to Marinette's house. </p><p>Marinette saw Alya type out the text to Nino. Then she saw Nino quickly show his phone to Adrien. It wasn't from his mom at all, it was Alya and Nino trying to get Adrienette alone. (Alya even had the audacity to wink at her as they left school.) </p><p>And it almost could've worked. </p><p>Of course, the first thing that Marinette and Adrien did when they got to her house was get a snack, specifically, passion fruit macaroons, which were Adrien's favorite according to an article in Teen Vogue. </p><p>Marinette had woken up early to make a batch before school, and they turned out pretty good. A few of the macarons were bumpy and the frosting was a little less fluffy than she would've liked, but they were acceptable. </p><p>As soon as Adrien tasted one, his face lit up. "Are these passion fruit flavored?"</p><p>"Yeah." Marinette nodded. "I made them myself."</p><p>"That's my favorite flavor." </p><p>Marinette filed that away for future information. She hadn't been sure that they were actually his favorite flavor, as tabloids aren't always an accurate source of information, but she was glad that it was. And, by remembering small details, she was already making progress on step 7.</p><p>"Really? Its mine too." It hadn't been, until Marinette saw how happy the flavor made Adrien. Passion fruit macarons had produced more joy than any other type. Anything that made Adrien's face light up like that was automatically Marinette's favorite. </p><p>The key to a good date was good food and good company, Marinette had read somewhere. Not that this was a date. It was totAlly just a hangout.</p><p>After snacking, Adrien and Marinette went up to her room to "study." Almost immediately, she pulled out her game controllers. </p><p>"Think you can beat me now?" She smirked. </p><p>"Well, I have been practicing." Adrien set down his backpack. "But we should probably do homework first."</p><p>"Right. Homework." Marinette repeated.</p><p>"That's why you invited me here. I'd feel back if we got nothing done."</p><p>"Yeah, let's be productive." </p><p>For the record, that was the opposite of Marinette's plan. She had planned on them specifically not being productive. She didn't want you do homework. She could talk to Adrien about a fighting game, not about Geometry.</p><p>Heck, she couldn't even talk to herself about geometry. Math is hard. Important, because she planned on being a designer and there are a lot of mathematical rules about proportions and angles and values that she should know. </p><p>She just didn't feel like she should have the area of a circle memorized. </p><p>Adrien and Marinette did not work on their presentation, which would've been nice because Marinette still didn't know what topic it was on, but instead worked individually on homework. Quietly. Without videogames. </p><p>After a few minutes, Marinette sighed and set down her pencil. "I'm giving up."</p><p>Adrien frowned. "Giving up?"</p><p>"On math. I don't get it. I'll never get it. Lets play some Mecha Strike."</p><p>"Marinette, math is important."</p><p>"I know," she crossed her arms. "I've heard that a million times and that doesn't change the fact that its impossible."</p><p>"Its not impossible."</p><p>"Its been 20 minutes and I've gotten through one and a half problems, Adrien."</p><p>"I could tutor you."</p><p>Did he have to be so perfect? He was so smart and talented. It wasn't fair that he was good at everything from fencing to math.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're confused, right?" Immediately, Adrien pulled out a color-coded note sheet, and flipped through the textbook for references. "How can I help?"</p><p>"Lets just relax for a bit."</p><p>"Mari, I came over here to study with you. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you to struggle?"</p><p><em>A normal one. </em>She thought. "You don't have to do this."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>What followed was the most intense staring contest of Marinette's life. </p><p>(Technically it was the 2nd most intense, after the one she had with Chat Noir after she told him Multi-mouse was permanently retired, but that was Ladybug not Marinette).</p><p>Eventually, Adrien sighed. "I'm going to help you, Marinette, because that's what friends do."</p><p>"Are you sure-"</p><p>"And then, you are going to explain what's going on in literature class, because I am completely lost."</p><p>Marinette let out a laugh. "Yeah, I can do that."</p><p>....</p><p>Two hours later, Marinette had a solid understanding of what was happening in geometry.</p><p>She was way behind where Adrien was, but she was able to work through the problems on her own and get the right answers. Whether she would admit it or not, Adrien really helped.</p><p>It was nice to be able to sit down with a friend and talk through the problems. And they worked really well together. Everything that Marinette didn't understand, Adrien could explain, and vice-versa. </p><p>Marinette helped Adrien write a half-decent literature essay on a book he hadn't even read. </p><p>Sure, it hadn't been Marinette's original plan, but in the end, she felt something almost better than the feeling of beating Adrien at videogames, a sense of accomplishment. </p><p>In the end, they played UMS for about 15 minutes, and Marinette won both rounds. </p><p>Before Adrien had to leave, he did something unexpected, he have her a hug. </p><p>"I had fun, Marinette, thanks for inviting me over."</p><p>She forced herself to breathe, despite her rapidly accelerating heartbeat, and hugged him back. "I had fun too. It was nice to hang out."</p><p>"We should do it again sometime."</p><p>Interally, Marinette was panicking. Externally, she was cool as a cucumber. "Yeah, sure, whenever it works for you."</p><p>"Awesome, i'll send you my schedule and we can work something out."</p><p>"No need." Marinette waved. "I have your schedule memorized."</p><p>As doo as she said it, she realized her mistake. Now, Adrien would think she's a creepy stalker and never want to speak to her again. What kind of person memorized someone else's schedule? </p><p>A serial killer.</p><p>"What?" Adrien blinked. They hadn't been having an official starinh contest but Marinette counted it as a win.</p><p>Still, she had to say something to cover up her huge blunder. Something reassuring and totAlly not creepy.</p><p>"I have all our friends schedules memorized. So we can hang out."</p><p>Ah. Yes. That wasn't creepy at all. </p><p>"Wow." Adrien shrugged. "I didn't realize how dedicated you were. I don't even have my schedule memorized."</p><p>"Its a gift?" She chuckled.</p><p>"Its too bad our schedules didn't all line up. I could've sworn Nino was free today."</p><p>"Last minute babysitting." Marinette supplied. "And Alya's sisters needed to be picked up from school."</p><p>"Well, it was nice to hang out with you."</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"And, if their schedules don't work out next week, we can hang out, just the two of us, again."</p><p>"Definitely, sounds like a plan."</p><p>Marinette was acting confident, but inside she was cheering. Adrien just invited her to hang out with him, alone.</p><p>Step five had been an overwhelming success. They hugged. It hasn't gone to plan, but it went well, all things considered. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If autocorrect would please stop changing macarons to macaroni, that would be great, Marinette made him cute colorful French cookies, not some pasta. </p><p>Also shoutout to my highschool math buddy. Would not have gotten through Calc without you and I know it was a two-way street. Weekly Zoom calls to talk through the calc homework were probably the only thing that kept my math grade up.<br/>I'm really gonna miss you and we will have a weekly zoom to discuss college math.<br/>If you read this, you would know who you are but also I'm pretty sure id die from embarrassment if you read this (or like half of the stupid shit I've written)</p><p>Also I can already tell y'all I will probably be posting two chapters tonight letss go</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Step 6: Start a Conversation, and keep it going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not my best chapter, but the next one Will bee good and is halfway done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In order to succeed, Marinette had to seize every opportunity. </p>
<p>That meant that she didn't just have to have conversations with Adrien, she had to have as many conversations as possible. And she had to make them long conversation. </p>
<p>For example, when Adrien got to school, he waved and said "hi." To Marinette.</p>
<p>Normally, she would've waved and given a "hi," back to him.</p>
<p>Instead, she responded with, "hello, Adrien, how are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm good, how are you?"</p>
<p>"Good." Awkward laugh. "How about that weather?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Its certainly weather."</p>
<p>Marinette was relieved to discover that she was not the only person lacking in conversation skills. </p>
<p>She stretches every conversation out farther than it needed to go, and was asked several times to be quiet in class.</p>
<p>Marinette sighed. She should've stuck to the staring contests.</p>
<p>It wasn't her best strategy, but by the end of the day, Marinette and Adrien knew a lot more about each other than before. For example, he learned that she wore contacts, and she found out that he dyed his hair, because he was naturally dark blonde.</p>
<p>They had a lot more in common than they had ever known. Aside from fashion and being in the same class, they had a lot of connections, like UMS, Nino, caring too much, and they both had the overwhelming urge to become best friends with Kagami.</p>
<p>They both shared a hatred of Hawkmoth, and thought that akumatized people were the victims.</p>
<p>(Strangely enough, Marinette and Adrien were the only two of their classmates to never have been akumatized).</p>
<p>Things, at times got really personal. They crossed lines in their friendship for the first time. Marinette let her walls down a bit, sharing things that she had only ever shared with one person, Chat.</p>
<p>Adrien learned about Marinette's overwhelming fear of the future and the unknown and uncertainty and she got to hear all about the trauma he went through after his mom disappeared.</p>
<p>It was some really deep stuff. Things that defined them as people. </p>
<p>Marinette really felt like step 6 was a success, because even if she cried multiple times, (It was okay Adrien cried too.), she became a lot closed to Adrien. </p>
<p>It built up the trust between them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna sleep, step 7 tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Step 7: remember what they tell you and bring it up later.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the tenth time that week, Marinette stared deeply into his eyes, memorizing how the light bounced off of the flecks of green and brown. They were almost cat-like.</p><p>He stared back, with equal intensity. </p><p>Eventually, he gave up and blinked. "You win." He shook his head a couple times. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes look like Ladybug's?"</p><p>Marinette was caught off guard. "What? Pshh. No they don't."</p><p>"Yeah, they totally do. They're the same perfect shade of blue. Its my favorite color."</p><p>She felt herself melting, her face going red. Adrien had called her (eyes) perfect. Really, it was his eyes that were perfect. Perfectly green, and round. The only person who had eyes greener than Adrien was-</p><p>She snapped back to reality. "How do you even know what Ladybug's eyes look like?"</p><p>"I - huh- agh." Adrien stammered. "She's my favorite superhero and I love her." </p><p><em>Ugh. </em>Marinette frowned. <em>Ladybug sucks...</em></p><p>Wait a minute. Was she getting jealous? Of herself?</p><p>Adrien raised his eyebrows. "What?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Did she say that out loud?</em>
</p><p>Marinette shook her head. "Chat Noir is better."</p><p>"Ladybug is definitely superior."</p><p>"She's overrated. She would be nothing without her partner."</p><p>Adrien crossed his arms. "Take it back, right now."</p><p>"Take what back?"</p><p>"That Ladybug-" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "-sucks."</p><p>"I can't take back the truth." </p><p>Okay, maybe Marinette was being a little overdramatic, but she was tired of everyone treating Ladybug like she was perfect. She wasn't. Underneath the mask was a clumsy, chaotic girl who was trying her best. She wasn't perfect, she sucked sometimes, but she tried. </p><p>Adrien gasped and turned away. </p><p>Marinette laughed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Is this a joke to you? I can't speak to someone who hates Ladybug."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Shush." He placed a finger on her lips. "You're wrong."</p><p>...</p><p>For the rest of the day, whenever Marinette spoke, Adrien would shake his head disapprovingly at her. </p><p>It was frustrating, because she had just worked herself up to conversations with him. Just as she got more confident and better at speaking to him, he decided to give her the silent treatment because of a stupid comment she made about herself. </p><p>It didn't get better the next day when Marinette made a 22 slide powerpoint about why Chat Noir (deserved love) was better than Ladybug. </p><p>It made Adrien cry, but he still wouldn't talk to her. If anything, it made it worse. Adrien looked so conflicted, as if he almost wanted to agree with her, but something was holding him back.</p><p>Maybe his father. Adrien did have a rather restricted life..perhaps his father enforced his beliefs on Adrien, and Adrien didn't know how to form his own opinions. </p><p>That would be so sad. Marinette would pity her friend and help him gain the confidence to think for himself.</p><p>Except there was no way that was true, because Gabriel Agreste didn't even like Ladybug and Adrien practically worshipped her. </p><p>Which was a little weird, because he treated Marinette and Ladybug so differently. He was kind and respectful to both of them, but was more himself with Marinette. With Ladybug, he was quiet and polite, even if minutes ago he had been swearing like a sailor while playing Mecha Strike with Marinette. It was strange to see the duality of one person, and Marinette wondered if that was how Chat Noir would be when they inevitably revealed their identities.</p><p>Also, Adrien should've sided with Chat Noir more. Marinette couldn't explain it, but Adrien and Chat seemed similar. They both cracked jokes and had bigs smiles, but were secretly lonely. They both had not great home lives, and both loves Ladybug. </p><p>Adrien had more in common with Chat Noir, like hair color, Marinette couldn't get why he thought Ladybug was better.</p><p>Literally, she argued for Chat so well that she brought Adrien to tears, and he still disagreed with her. Who did he think he was? The only other person that stubborn about supporting Ladybug was Chat, and maybe Alya, also Chloe before she got a miraculous...</p><p>Okay, actually a lot of people were strong supporters of Ladybug, but they appreciated Chat Noir too. </p><p>For three days, Marinette said nothing about Ladybug or Chat Noir, and for three days, Adrien didn't talk to her.</p><p>Which was ridiculous. They literally Sat next to each other in class, it was obvious he was purposefully ignoring her.</p><p>Finally, on the fourth day, Marinette caved. She went home and made a hat for Adrien, along with some macarons. </p><p>The next day at school, she handed him his gifts.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Its a hat." Marinette pointed to the one she was wearing. "You put it on your head."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Its blue. Your favorite color. And the macarons are passionfruit. I'm sorry." <em>Mission successful. She remembered what he said and brought it up later. </em></p><p>"Wow, thank you. I-" </p><p>Marinette continued, cutting him off. "What I said was stupid. Ladybug is pretty cool."</p><p>"Yeah, she is. And Chat Noir is too."</p><p>"So you agree-"</p><p>"Marinette. I think we can agree to disagree."</p><p>"Fine. I'd rather be your friend than argue about how cool Ladybug is."</p><p>"So you do think she's cool?"</p><p>Marinette shrugged. "She has her moments."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Then next chapter is a direct continuation I split them up because our gorl accomplished two steps without trying and I didn't wanna rewrite so I split it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Step 8: Give Them a Sincere Compliment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I knew it." Adrien pumped his first in the air. "By the way, I like your hat."</p><p>"Thanks, I made it myself."</p><p>"I can't believe you made us matching friendship hats."</p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p>"Mine is blue, like Ladybug's eyes, and yours is red with black spots, like her suit."</p><p>"I actually made this hat as a gift for a friend of mine, but I was having a bad hair day, so I'm wearing it for now."</p><p>"A friend who's a fan of Ladybug?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's her biggest fan." She couldn't just tell him it was for Chat Noir. That would bring up so many questions and he could discover her identity. No, it was better to keep it vague and unspecified. </p><p>Adrien winked. "I'm her biggest fan."</p><p>"You'd be surprised."</p><p>"Marinette-" Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of burnt... something, "-I'm the one that should be sorry."</p><p>She cautiously took the bag from him, and unsuccessfully tried to analyze it's contents. "Uhh thanks?"</p><p>"I tried to make you apology macarons, but I don't think they turned out very well."</p><p>"I'm sure they're fine. And besides, it's the thought that counts. It's a sweet gesture."</p><p>"I hope it's more sweet than just a gesture." He smirked, and for a second, based on facial expression alone, Marinette thought he had been possessed by the spirit of Chat Noir.</p><p>"Weak. 2/10." Marinette shook her head. "That pun had no flavor."</p><p>Adrien blinked a couple times. "Did you just rate my pun?"</p><p>It was a thing she did frequently as Ladybug. It became a game, between her and Chat Noir, where puns were awarded points based on cleverness, timing and humor. It accidentally slipped out with Adrien. "Huh. I guess I did."</p><p>"I'm sorry for overreacting."</p><p>"We're good Adrien."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. You're my friend."</p><p>"You're a really good friend Marinette."</p><p>"Yeah." She smiled. "And you're really sweet Adrien."</p><p>"Not as sweet as these macarons." He took a bite of one and smiled.</p><p>"No, but you're certainly cuter than them."  It came out of her mouth before Marinette processed it, but honestly she didn't regret saying it. It was a sincere compliment. She definitely thought Adrien was cute.</p><p>It did seem to catch Adrien off guard. "I- uh. I'm not as cute as you are." His face turned super red. "Not that I think you're cute. You're beautiful. Gorgeous. I love Ladybug. But maybe you?" And then he turned and ran. </p><p>It was a little funny, how flustered he had been at her compliment. She really meant it. He was cute. </p><p>And he called her cute too. Beautiful. It was becoming real flirting. This was more progress in one day than ever before. Now all she had to do was casually touch him and get him to fall in love with her (among 7 other steps).</p><p>What she did not tell Adrien was that as soon as he was out of eyeshot, she threw his failed macarons in a trashcan. It really was a nice thought, but they looked like multiple health code violations and were burnt beyond recognition. They were lumpy, misshapen, and inexplicably smelled like cheese. Marinette had never seen a cookie so deformed.</p><p>One of these days, she was going to teach Adrien how to make a proper macaron. Give a boy a cookie, and he asks for more. Teach him how to bake, and your parents fake adopt him and give him a job at the bakery, but Marinette was too deep in the plan.</p><p>At this rate, Adrien would be serving croissants by June. Her parents already approved of him. All that was left was to tell him how she felt, how she really felt, and ask him out. </p><p>But just to be safe, she had to follow through with the plan. Steps 1-8 worked out really well, so she couldn't back out now. Even if the next step was the most daunting of all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Step 9: Casually Touch Their Arm When You're Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi yes I want you to know that for some reason my computer keeps correcting the word Nine to Nino, so if you see that know its wrong, this is step nine not step Nino.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Step Nine was the biggest step so far. It was all about getting closer. </p><p>They way that Marinette saw it, there were two options.</p><p>Option one was to invite Adrien over for more study/video games, and talk with him. They could have a real, genuine conversation. He would fall madly in love with her and she could casually touch his arm. (Or maybe she could hold his hand on the walk home.)</p><p>Except that didn't seem very casual and she didn't know if Adrien would want to hold her hand. What if he was creeped out? What if she had been reading the signals wrong and he had no interest in dating her? Oh no, she was as bad as Chat Noir. She was blind and Adrien just wanted to be her best friend and-</p><p>That left her with option two. Option two was to randomly touch Adrien's arm and then run away before he could react. It was a flawless plan. </p><p>But how was she supposed to touch him? Was she supposed to pet him, like Chat Noir? Was she just supposed to bump into him and play it off as an accident? She had no idea what to do. </p><p>There were so many ways it could go wrong. </p><p>She thought about just petting him, but that seemed weird. Honestly, this step seemed weird to begin with. It wasn't flirting, not really, but Marinette said she would follow the steps, and she was going to do exactly that. </p><p>Touch his arm. But not in a creepy way. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Maybe she would go the chill way and just casually bump into his arm with her arm, but no, that felt like giving up. She had to touch his arm.</p><p>Marinette invited Adrien over after school, to study and play videogames. (This time, the videogames were explicitly mentioned, so there was no obligation to finish all of there homework). Adrien, who was free that afternoon, gladly agreed to hang out with her. </p><p>On the walk to her house, they discussed the school day. In physical class, Mrs. Mendeliev had acted completely crazy. She kept discussing ghosts (ghosts that sounded remarkably like kwamis, but Marinette couldn't say that). Marinette and Adrien discussed how ridiculous it was. Ghosts weren't real.</p><p>As they talked, Marinette glanced at Adrien's arm. Was there a good way to touch his arm?</p><p>She looked back up at his face and took a breath.</p><p>Slowly, she reached her hand towards his arm. She was just going to casually touch it, in a friendly way.</p><p>She didn't account for Adrien reaching for her arm at the same time. </p><p>Instead of touching Adrien's arm, like Marinette intended, her hand found his.</p><p>They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, destined to be together. The way that Adrien's hand curled around Marinette's was miraculous. </p><p>Marinette gave Adrien's hand a little squeeze, to make sure that he meant to hold her hand. She wasn't opposed to it, but it was totAlly on accident. She was giving him a way out, if this wasn't what he wanted. </p><p>Adrien gave her hand a squeeze back. Then he looked at Marinette and smiled. </p><p>She blushed. "Adrien, I-"</p><p>"I just really like to hold hands!" He blurted out. "You're such a great friend, Marinette."</p><p><em>Oh. She had thought that maybe it was something more. </em>"I'll hold your hand if you want."</p><p>"Yeah." With his free hand, Adrien scratched the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous. Like Chat Noir did when he lied. "Thanks, Marinette."</p><p>"No problem." </p><p>So now, she was holding his hand. It wasn't quite touching his arm, so she would have to come up with a better way.</p><p>...</p><p>It finally came to her when they were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike. </p><p>Adrien was almost beating Marinette, and she reached her hand over and casually touched his. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Marinette distracted Adrien. It's very effective.</p><p>He got her back the next round by touching her arm back. She froze for a moment, and barely recovered, winning by only one point. </p><p>The round after that, Marinette rolled up her sleeves. It was time to play dirty. She let Adrien get ahead in the beginning, and then she made her move. </p><p>First, she quickly glanced at Adrien. He was staring at the TV screen, completely focused on the game. </p><p>She reached one hand towards his arm, and pet his arm. </p><p>Adrien smiled, and made a weird noise. A noise that Marinette was pretty familiar with, but couldn't make herself...</p><p>"Did you just purr?"</p><p>"No." Adrien smashed the buttons on the controller, trying desperately to regain the points he had lost when he was distracted.</p><p>"But I heard-"</p><p>"I think you're mistaken." Adrien dropped his remote. "People don't purr."</p><p>"Adrien-" Marinette pulled a triple combo, defeating him and ending the game. After she paused and saved, she turned to face him. "I know what I heard."</p><p>"I think you're going crazy."</p><p>"I know what I heard." She repeated. "In think its cute that you purr, like Chat-"</p><p>"No, you-" Adrien looked around frantically, like he was trying to come up with an excuse. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for and instead grabbed Marinette's face and smashed it against his.</p><p>That makes it sound violent.</p><p>It wasn't. </p><p>It was just very unexpected. </p><p>Their lips met, and Adrien hesitated. Marinette leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>After a couple seconds, he pulled back. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Marinette smiled. </p><p>"No, I'm sorry." Adrien shook his head. "I should've asked to kiss you."</p><p> "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."</p><p>"Me too. Yes. Same." Adrien blundered. "I- 100%." </p><p>There was a loud crash, followed by screams from somewhere in the distance.</p><p>Akuma.</p><p>Marinette swore. "Sorry Adrien, this is bad timing, but I know how your dad is."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're scared of Akuma. Don't you always rush home during an Akuma?" Marinette was acting like she was worried about his safety, but really she needed an escape to transform.</p><p>"Me? I'm not scared."</p><p>"You need to go somewhere safe. We can talk later-"</p><p>"Stay here, Marinette, ill be right back." Adrien kissed her forehead and then sprinted out the front door.</p><p>He ran like his life depended on it, which was disconcerting.</p><p>She made a mental note to check up on him after her Ladybug duties.</p><p>...</p><p>The battle was over quickly but it couldn't have come at a worse time. </p><p>Step Nine had been overwhelmingly successful, leading to hand holding and a kiss. </p><p>Sure, it had been a kiss to make her stop taking, which wasn't as romantic as it would've been, but it was still a bigger step than touching his arm. </p><p>it was weird. Marinette didn't even remember what she had been saying that freaked Adrien out so much that he kissed her. It really was a weird response on his part. </p><p>And she managed to touch his arm without creeping him out. </p><p>By following the steps, Marinette had definitely gotten Adrien to notice her, as more than a friend.</p><p>Friends could hold hand, but friends didn't kiss..they had crossed the line.</p><p>Marinette just wished they could've talked about it right after it happened. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... so like I think I'm changing this to ten steps because I have a great way to finish this.<br/>Or, like, Marinette only gets through ten of the steps, and then they start dating, cause like they've kissed, I can't drag this on much longer.<br/>But I could write some outtakes, idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Step 10: Ruffle Their Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marinette got to school the next day, she really meant to talk to Adrien immediately. </p><p>They had texted back and forth a bit after the akuma, but decided that it was a better conversation to have in person. </p><p>There were things that needed to be said. Like how Marinette had a huge crush on Adrien. Marinette needed to tell him that she liked him back. That she wanted the kiss and more.</p><p>She wasn't quite sure how to say it though. Saying "I've been in love with you for years, since you gave me your umbrella, I fell in love like a bolt of lightning," seemed a like a bit much.</p><p>Marinette didn't want Adrien to think she was just some obsessive fangirl who had his schedule memorized and stalked his social media, (she was all of those things, but that's besides the point). She was more than a fan, she was his friend. Adrien's friend who loved him and would very much like to pursue that kiss and more. </p><p>Marinette showed up to school early to talk, and Adrien wasn't there. </p><p>She waited by the lockers for fifteen minutes, and nothing. Eventually, she gave up and walked into class. Adrien wasn't there yet.</p><p>Perhaps he was running late. Or he forgot. </p><p>Either way, they weren't going to have a chance to talk before school.</p><p>Adrien walked in a little bit before the bell, smiling and sitting down next to Marinette. "Your hair looks super soft."</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled. "So does yours." It looked silky smooth, the blonde waves of hair creating a halo around his head, illuminating his beauty.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>Marinette wanted to say something about the kiss, really, she did, but she panicked. She impulsively ran her hand through Adrien's hair. "It is soft."</p><p>He let out a low grumbling noise. "Marinette..."</p><p>She froze, one hand in his hair. "Did you just purr?"</p><p>"Did you just ruffle my hair?"</p><p>In her defense, it was one of the steps of flirting. "Uhh, maybe?"</p><p>"Oh my God. Marinette." Adrien chuckled. "I know your secret."</p><p>
  <em>shit. So he had figured her out. That meant that her suspicions were probably right. No one else really knew Ladybug very well.</em>
</p><p>"Well," she frowned, "I know your secret too. I think."</p><p>"Of course you do, its the same secret."</p><p>"Basically, yeah I guess it is." There it was. He knew..and he was admitting to what she knew. </p><p>"I just never thought that you would-"</p><p>"Not here. We need to discuss this in private." Marinette looked around. "We wouldn't want our secrets getting out."</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal."</p><p>Not that big of a deal? This was her greatest secret. How could he say that? He knew how much it mattered to her. Marinette crossed her arms. "It is to me."</p><p>He blinked. "I really don't think-"</p><p>"Trust me. We can talk after school." She insisted. "Alone."</p><p>"If you're sure."</p><p>"I am. And we should talk about that kiss."</p><p>Adrien blushed. "Once again, sorry-"</p><p>"Adrien, I'm the one who kissed you back."</p><p>"Right, but-"</p><p>"For now we should focus on school."</p><p>"Right. Then, you should probably stop petting me." He chuckled. </p><p>"Oh, right." Marinette started to pull her hand away. "Uh-oh."</p><p>"Uh-oh?" Adrien repeated. "What do you mean?"</p><p>She tugged her hand a little harder. "This can't be good."</p><p>"Ouch!" He grabbed her hand and tugged on it. "What did you do?"</p><p>"I was just wearing a bracelet. I didn't realize that it would get stuck."</p><p>"Well, can't you get it unstuck?"</p><p>"Its not that easy." Marinette pulled sharply.</p><p>"Ow!" Adrien yelped.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"You can't pull out my hair, my father will kill me."</p><p>Marinette winced. "I think he'll kill me first."</p><p>"That would make our first date very awkward."</p><p>"You still want to go on a date? Even after finding out my secret?"</p><p>"Of course. I said I liked you Marinette. That didn't change after I found out."</p><p>"That's a relief. When I realized, I was worried you might hate me."</p><p>"How could I ever hate you." Adrien smiled. "You're one of my best friends."</p><p>"Just.. forgive me." Marinette closed her eyes and yanked as hard as she could.</p><p>It was... unsuccessful. Instead of freeing her hand, Marinette managed to pull Adrien on top of her, causing them to both fall down. </p><p>And her bracelet was if possible, even more tangled into his hair than it had been.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien spent most of first period in the nurse's office. She had to chop off some of Adrien's silky blonde locks to free Marinette's hand. </p><p>Marinette was glad to have been getting closer to Adrien, but she didn't want to be conjoined with him forever. That seemed like it would be rough. </p><p>After some creative use of scissors, Marinette was free to go. Adrien looked in a mirror, and frowned. "Well, at least ill die happy."</p><p>"If he does anything, you can come stay at my house for a few nights. No questions asked."</p><p>"I might take you up on that, princess."</p><p>Really, could he get more obvious?</p><p>Ruffling his hair was one of the steps, but it had been a total disaster. Marinette decided to ignore the rest of the instructions and just talk to Adrien.</p><p>After all, she had already succeeded. Her crush definitely noticed her, even if she didn't know it at first. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahah okay maybe one if towers chapters actually, I lied this one was too good.  But after this point, Marinette won't be following the steps. Now she's moving on her own.a</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Step 11: Steal Their Hat and Put it on Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien's hair was certainly shorter. It had had to be cut down to basically a buzz cut to even it out after the incident this morning.</p><p>It was the first thing Marinette noticed when they sat down in her room to talk after school.</p><p>"Before we say anything, about the secrets, or the kiss, I just want to say," Marinette bit her cheek, "I'm sorry about your hair."</p><p>"This?" Adrien scratched his head. "I don't care. It gives me an excuse to wear that hat you made for me."</p><p>"I feel bad."</p><p>"Don't." Adrien smiled. "It'll give you a chance to follow step 11, right?"</p><p>"What?" Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. </p><p>"You know, step 11? Of the 15 chill ways to get your crush to notice you?" He tilted his head. </p><p>She paled. "How did you know about that? I thought I was being subtle."</p><p>"I only knew because I-" Adrien blinked, "wait, what secret were you talking about?"</p><p>"What secret were <em>you </em>talking about?"</p><p>"That-" Adrien paused. "What if we say the secrets at the same time, so there's not any confusion?"</p><p>"Okay. On the count of three."</p><p>"One."</p><p>"Two."</p><p>"Three."</p><p>"I know that you're Chat Noir." There. She said it. The truth was out. </p><p>"I know that you have a crush on me and you've been following the same 15 step guide as I was-" Adrien stopped talking as he processed Marinette's words. </p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>"You know about my crush?" Marinette lowered her voice.</p><p>Adrien was practically a whisper. "You know that I'm Chat Noir?" </p><p>They both nodded. And swore.</p><p>Marinette face-palmed. "I really thought I was being subtle. That's embarrassing."</p><p>"It was cute." Adrien reassured her. "And I was doing the same things. I can't believe you figured me out."</p><p>"Well, I do know you pretty well."</p><p>"You've only met me as Chat, like, twice?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Marinette frowned, calculating her options. "But, you started purring."</p><p>"Man. I was suspicious when you started smiling a lot, and tried to make eye contact. Then you invited me to hang out as a group, and everyone else "canceled" but I wasn't sure until you ruffled my hair."</p><p>"I can't believe you were following those steps too and I didn't even notice." </p><p>"Yeah, it is funny."</p><p>"So, you have a crush on me-"</p><p>"And that's why I kissed you. Also, I thought you were figuring out that I was Chat, which we need to talk more about."</p><p>"-but I thought-"</p><p>"Ladybug is my partner. And best friend. She's amazing, but she doesn't like me like that."</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Marinette mumbled. "I was actually going to ask about you and Kagami, I thought you guys were-"</p><p>"Dating? No. We're just friends."</p><p>"Cool." Marinette relaxed. "So, you like me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You like Marinette?" She repeated.</p><p>"Mari," he smiled, "I love you."</p><p>This time, they both leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>It was magical.</p><p>And afterwards, while eating some passionfruit macarons, they discussed dating and what they would tell their parents.</p><p>Then Adrien gave Marinette a lecture on Akuma safety, and making sure that she didn't fall under Hawkmoth's influence, which, like, she knew, because she was Ladybug.</p><p>Adrien told her that she was probably more at risk of being attacked if Hawkmoth found out that she knew his identity, and that he would try to protect her. </p><p>That whole conversation really confused Marinette. </p><p>Eventually, Adrien had to go home, and Marinette was on her own. </p><p>Overall, she was glad that the plan had worked out. She felt bad about Adrien's hair, but was excited to date him.</p><p>It was only after Adrien was already gone that Marinette realized that Adrien didn't understand that she was Ladybug.</p><p>Of course, it was only fair if she told him.</p><p>But she could have fun with how she accomplished that.</p><p>After all, there were still five steps to go. </p><p>And the first one was going to be easy.</p><p>....</p><p>The next day at school, Adrien wore the blue hat that Marinette had made him, and she wore the Ladybug one to match.</p><p>"I thought that that was for a friend."</p><p>"Yeah." She shrugged. "But turns out I already gave him a hat.."</p><p>"You mean-"</p><p>"Yeah." Marinette pulled the Ladybug themed hat off her head, making her hair frizzy. "I was going to give it to Chat."</p><p>Adrien smiled. "I forgot how pretty you are with your hair down."</p><p>"Thanks." She blushed, switching her hat with his.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Step 11." She winked. "You just stole my hat."</p><p>"So we're going through with the rest of the steps?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"We succeeded, right? We noticed each other. What's the point to continue now?"</p><p>Marinette shrugged. "It's been successful so far. Maybe you'll find out another one of my secrets."</p><p>"Secrets?"</p><p>"Remember how you said that I had the same eyes as Ladybug?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." Marinette nodded. "I wonder why." </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Maybe, we're related."</p><p>"Well, you are both Asian. And you both have blue eyes. That's kind if a rare genetic combination."</p><p>"Yes." Marinette nodded. He was finally connecting the dots.</p><p>"Oh my gosh."</p><p>"What?" This was it. He was finally going to realize that she was Ladybug and there would be no more secrets between them.</p><p>"I totally have a type." </p><p><em>Okay, so subtle definitely didn't work. </em>Marinette had to be more obvious in her attempts to get Adrien to find out about her identity. </p><p>And maybe she could do it as Ladybug. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! They got together. I probably won't write more for this for a while as I have other stuff I want to work on.<br/>(Like a sequel to "And Then Marinette" which I've been thinking about forever. Its my favorite fic that I've written and it needs a sequel.)</p><p>. I May come back and write more for this, but idk. It doesn't need the other four steps, but they would be cute and Adrien deserves to know her identity.</p><p>....</p><p>Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks"> miraculous fanworks </a> discord server.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>